SOLO YO TE PUEDO HACER TEMBLAR
by angela.kin.7
Summary: [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al anime SCC de Clamp. —¿Puedes irte ya? —No, contigo es mas divertido /decir que estaba pasmada era poco, — No espera... Este Os NO participa en el concurso Contemos una Historia por un contratiempo pero bueno, leanlo


[DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al anime SCC de Clamp.

—**¿Puedes irte ya? —No, contigo es mas divertido /decir que estaba pasmada era poco, — No espera...**

**Artes Oscuras - Petrificación - Abra Cadabra**

* * *

**SOLO YO TE PUEDO HACER TEMBLAR**

—**¿Puedes irte ya? —**decía Sakura colérica, odiaba al insoportable Li, ¡la seguía a todas partes!, no sabia como todas las demás chicas se fijaban en el.

_Sera por que es terriblemente apuesto._

Bueno eso ella lo veía como un defecto, ser guapo solo aumenta tu ego.

—**Nop, todavía me queda mucho tiempo para fastidiarte.**

—**Hay muchas mujeres por ahí, anda a fastidiarlas a ellas y déjame en paz.**

—**No, contigo es mas divertido, las demás si me ven se me van a lanzar como depredadores.**

—**Si supongo que ir a clases optativas de Historia y Realidad Nacional es divertido, venga Li todo el mundo sabe que toda clase relacionada con las letras no tiene tu visto bueno —** y aun así se saca las mayores notas, ¿que irónico no?

—**Bueno eres la única que no se lanza sobre mi y resiste mis encantos, vale la pena el esfuerzo.**

—**Bueno si que va a valer, toma—**dijo la castaña entregándole un portafolio con papeles adentro **—has tu el trabajo manual, yo haré la investigación— **si amigos como oyeron, me toca trabajar con Li, el muy cretino había copiado mi horario y me había seguido a clases.

_No te quejes se muy bien que disfrutas su compañía._

Si claro, es por eso que lo odio tanto.

_Oye yo soy tu conciencia, te he cachado alagandolo varia veces._

—**Kinomoto.**

Que impertinente, tu solo céntrate en estar en mi mente y punto

_Oye no puedo resistirme con el churro que tienes detrás de ti, tengo que ayudarte a ponerle la soga._

—**Kinomoto.**

No se como eres mi conciencia, ¡eres tan opuesta a mi!

_Yo digo lo que de verdad piensas y sientes, no las apariencias que trates de mantener._

—**¡KINOMOTO!**

—**¡Oye no grites!, habla que no estoy sorda.**

—**¡Y por que no contestabas mis llamadas, llevo mas de cinco minutos hablándote y no me contestas!— **es que mi conciencia me distrajo**—ya olvídalo, te decía que vengas a mi casa para hacer el trabajo.**

—**¡Claro que no!, si no hay nada que hacer juntos.**

—**Esta bien en tu casa, nos vemos a las tres.**

—**Oye no espera—** ¡ash! este Li siempre conseguía enojarme, si quiere venir a mi casa, ¡que lo haga!, le daré motivos para ya no regresar jamas.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

—**¿Y de que va ser el trabajo?**

—**Pues como nos toco leyendas urbanas he investigado historias de brujos y hechiceros del lugar.**

—**¿Brujos y hechiceros?**

—**Si, y sobre sus rituales que hacían con las ****ARTES OSCURAS**** para eliminar a los espíritus—**ok eso no me había gustado para nada, una de las primeras cosas que estaban en mi lista negra eran los fantasmas y espíritus **—¿comenzamos?**

—**Si, claro.**

—**Bueno, he investigado sobre diversos hechizos para exiliar las almas, como también para posesiones, he oído que muchas pobladores antiguos de Tomoeda han pedido ayuda a uno que otro brujo para purificar sus hogares, el mas famoso por aquí es el llamado Reed Clow, el cual utilizaba unos pergaminos que contenían poderes especiales para manejar los diferentes elementos, pero estos solo se podían activar mediante el uso de un conjuro, ¿sabes cual es? —**no digas lo que estas pensando Shaoran, no lo digas.

—**¿****ABRA CADABRA****?—**genial y te acabo de decir que no lo hicieras.

—**Jajajaja claro que eso no es, utilizaba un conjuro mas largo con ayuda de un objeto mágico el cual siempre llevaba en su cuello. Algunas personas ya de edad dicen que recuerdan que el expulsaba a los espíritus a un lugar cercano de aquí porque ellos no se querían ir de la ciudad, ¿ya habrás escuchado sobre las almas en pena?—**si, son seres escalofriantes con los que no me quisiera topar nunca**— esas son algunas de las cosas que he investigado, pero necesito algunas pruebas, así que he pensado en ir al lugar que menciona el relato.**

—**¿A donde expulsaban a las almas**?—¿por que eres tan cobarde Shaoran?

—**Si, vamos a ir al bosque detrás del parque pingüino— **como es que sakura no le tiene miedo a los fantasmas si son los seres mas escalofriantes que existen

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Estuvimos caminando un largo rato, buscando encontrar algo fuera de lo normal pero no pasaba nada, me preguntaran ¿por que no nos íbamos ya?, bueno ver a Li con miedo no es algo que se vea siempre. Si soy mala lo se.

_/el viento sopla, los arboles se zarandean, comienzan los ruidos de la noche/_

—**Sakura, ya es tarde es mejor irnos ya.**

—**Al contrario, a esta hora salen los espíritus, es mejor quedarse— **ok lo hacia por molestarlo

—**No te la dejare nada fácil después de esto Sakura, ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura esto no es gracioso sal ya?**

Creo que Li tiene razón, ya esta empezando a hacer frío.

—**Esta bien Li hay que volver pero mañana no ¿LI?**

Ok esto es desagradable, estar sola en un bosque oscuro, ya veo por que a Li le da tanto miedo.

_/sonidos nocturnos, las ramas crujen, los animales gruñen/_

¿Quien me esta tocando? /decir que estaba pasmada era poco, estaba es un estado de **PETRIFICACION** /Sakura calmate solo voltea un poquito, de seguro es Li, /suspiro/ era solo una rama, no hay nada que temer, no me va a pasar nad..

—**¡AHHHHH!**

—**¿Sakura?, ¿SAKURA DONDE ESTAS?**

—**Estoy aquí, ayúdame, me voy a caer— **genial, yo y me bocota, ojala que pueda encontrarme

—**Como es que llegaste al barranco.**

—**Eso que importa, ayúdame que ya no resisto.**

—**Mmm solo si nos vamos.**

—**Esta bien pero apúrate— uf, **eso fue un gran susto

—**Gracias Li, me salvaste la vida si no hubieras estado me habría matado.**

—**Que bueno que por fin valores mi compañía**

Bueno aunque me costara admitirlo era cierto, nunca me imagine que agradecería que Shaoran estuviera conmigo.

_Ya ves te lo dije,te agrada estar con el, ahora ya lo llamas por su nombre, su presencia no te her tan desagradable._

Quien lo diría, nunca estuve mas de acuerdo con mi conciencia.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Este Os no participa en el reto Contemos una Historia (lamentablemente) pero quize subirlo para ustedes, Sake Evil's me dijo que podia subirlo, Asi que aqui lo tienen


End file.
